project_super_smash_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
'Mario '''is one of the main fighters in Project Smash 4; He is also the mascot of Nintendo. He is in many SSB games, including Super Smash Bros. 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. 4. He is the most "balanced" of all the fighters, seeing as that he is the standard character most beginners use to learn how to play the Super Smash Bros. games. He's an Italian plumber, who wears red cap/shirt, and blue overalls. He is famous all over the world, especially in Japan. Moveset: * Jab Combo: Punches with left hand (3%), then with right hand (2%), and finishes with a right-leg kick (4%) * Dash Attack: A sliding kick. (8%) * Forward Tilt: A turn-kick. (7%) * Up Tilt: A spinning short uppercut. (7%) * Down Tilt: A quick coffee grinder. (5%) * Forward Smash: Holds back, then unleashes a small explosion from his palm. (18% Uncharged) (25% Charged) * Up Smash: A strong skyward headbutt. (14% Uncharged) (20% Charged) * Down Smash: A full coffee grinder. (11% Uncharged) (14% Charged) * Neutral Aerial: A sex kick. (8%) * Forward Aerial: Mario throws forward a huge punch, meteor smashing anyone in his way. (12-14%) * Back Aerial: Kicks with both legs backwards. (11%) * Up Aerial: A still backflip, kicking one leg after the other. (7%) * Down Aerial: Spins around constantly, finishing with a cool pose. It hits multiple times. (1%, 1%, 1%, 1%, 1%, 2-5%) * Neutral Special: Fireball Shoots a fireball from his hands. It can bounce a few times before vanishing. (5%) * Side Special: Cape Swings a cape at the opponent, flipping them around. Can also deflect projectiles. (7%) * Up Special: Jump Punch Mario's signature ''jump. Hits multiple times creating coins. (1-3% x 5, 4-6%) * Down Special: F.L.U.D.D. Mario's partner from Super Mario Sunshine gathers up water to push opponents backwards. Can be aimed in any direction. * Grab: Swings an open hand at the opponent to grab them. * Grab Pummel: Headbutts into the opponent. (3%) * Forward Throw: Swings then throws the opponent forwards. (9%) * Back Throw: Mario swings the opponent multiple times before throwing them in a direction. This is based off of Super Mario 64. (11%) * Up Throw: Grabs the opponent with both hands, and throws them upward. (7%) * Down Throw: Smacks them quickly with his open hand, then slams them to the ground. (12%) * Final Smash: Finale Summons two gigantic fireballs that are sent at everyone in a specific direction, dealing huge damage and pushing them off the stage. (3% x ?) * Up Taunt: Grows as if he had a Super Mushroom, then shrinks back to normal size. * Side Taunt: "Greets" the opponent by twirling around and taking off his hat. * Down Taunt: Spins around in the air without falling, then falls on his back with his legs up. Resembles the dying animation from one of his previous games. * Floor Attack: Gets up quickly, then kicks in both directions. (5%) * Ledge Attack: Gets back up, then kicks with both feet, moving forward. (7%) Recolors/Palette Swaps: Gallery: al_140907_0152.bin.out.jpg|Alpha Mario's new texture. al_140903_2349.bin.out.jpg|The old Mario texture, using KTH, Bluebreon, and LucinaSuitSamus' texture part.